Forbidden Love
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Ahsoka/Barriss. Barriss and Ahsoka develop feelings for each other! Will they reject or embrace these feelings? Barrisoka Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**This chapter is an alternate version of what happened in the super tank on Geonosis**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I coughed from the dust.

"You okay, Ahsoka?"  
"Yes. Just the dust."

"Okay."

Right then she reactivated her lightsaber and got back to work. By the azure light of her saber, I saw her beautiful face. I leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. She froze, dropping her saber. It deactivated. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Barriss. I really shouldn't have done that."  
"It's okay. You just surprised me. That's all."  
She leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for about two minutes, then we heard clunks and it got brighter. We broke away.

_**Hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of short, but I think it came out well!**_

_**Ahsoka1248**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival On Endor

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I thought about what had happened yesterday, in the super tank. I knew that Barriss and I couldn't legally be a couple, because we were both Jedi, but I wanted it so badly. I love her SO much. The door alarm rang. I walked to it, glancing at Anakin. He still sat there, reading his holonovel. It was Barriss. I kissed Barriss on the lips. I pulled back quickly, for fear of getting caught. I picked up my overnight bag from where it sat on the floor.

"I'm going to go now, Master."  
"Alright, Snips. Have fun!"

"I plan on it."

We walked out, Barriss leading me to the speeders. As soon as we made it out of the temple and past the other Jedi, Barriss slipped her left hand into my right hand. She kissed me again, this time holding for a moment longer than in the tank.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Well, I built a cabin for weekends off. It's on Endor."  
"Endor?"  
"Yes."

"How are we going to get there?"

"I thought we'd take the freighter I bought. It's parked in the spaceport. It's a freighter, but it's fresh off the market, and gleaming new."

"I see."  
We rode for the spaceport, and then rode to the stall. Barriss had underspoken the beauty of the ship. It was actually a SoroSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000. Barriss opened the door, and we rode the speeders into it. The inside was gleaming and clean. I could not see anything out of place or dirty in the whole ship.  
"Barriss," I asked suspiciously, "Is there something you wanted to say or ask?"

She ignored me for a moment, booting up the ship. We lifted off, and jumped to hyperspace. She spun to face me, grabbing something off a shelf. It was a bundle of roses. She knelt, extending the flowers to me.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you be my girlfriend?"  
I fainted.

When I came around, Barriss kissed my forehead gently. It felt like the ship had stopped moving.

"How are you feeling, Ahsoka?"  
"Much better! And, to answer your other question, yes I will. How long was I out?"  
"About five hours. We've landed. I didn't want to disturb you because you were looking so peaceful."

I stood up, swinging my feet off the cot. I hugged her, and then kissed her on the cheek. The door to the ship opened with a gentle hum. We disembarked. We were on a duracrete landing pad in a clearing. There was a large three story wooden cabin. It was well made and good looking.

"Wow."

Two Ewoks stood on the porch. They waved, and chattered at us.  
"Who are they?"  
"Well, this property is on the border of two tribes' territory. Those are the chieftains of the tribes."  
"I see."  
The two furry creatures climbed into the trees and vanished. We walked inside the cabin. It was carpeted and cool, despite the Endor heat. There was a stairwell to a basement.  
"There's a heated indoor pool in the basement."

She took me to it. It was quite large. We walked back to the ground floor, and went to the second story.

"Except for the basement, there are four bedrooms on each level. There is also a living room with a television on the ground floor. Picks up every station in the galaxy. There's a kitchen on each level."

"This is nice, Barriss. Where'd you get all the credits for this?"  
"Well, I called in some old favors. Your Master helped too."  
"What? How'd you get him to help?"  
"I told him all about my feelings about you. He even helped build it. So, what do you think?"  
"It's really nice. When did you do all this?"

"Do you remember the Padawan swap a couple months ago? That's when we built this place. I was thinking that if you became my girlfriend, which you have, that when we had time off, this would be our retreat for doing things that are well, not allowed by the Order. Fortunately, we have the weekend off. So, what do you want to do?"  
I slowly looked around in shock. Barriss had worked really hard to set this up. I walked over to her, and gave her a huge hug, with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, so much, Barriss," I said, my voice cracking.

"Why are you crying, Ahsoka?"  
"It's all really beautiful! You did too much for me!"  
"Well, I don't agree. I love you so much, Ahsoka. I don't think it would be possible for me to do too much," Barriss said, smiling.

"Thank you, Barriss."

She kissed me on the top of my head.

"Do you want to swim, Ahsoka?"  
"Yes."

I took off my belt. Barriss turned away to strip.

"Barriss, we're a couple now. I don't mind if you see me naked," I said, spinning the Mirialan around.

She continued to strip down. For the first time, I saw her fully nude. I had never known how beautiful her entire body was. But I also loved her for her personality, and she knew that. I finished stripping, and put on my swimsuit as she put on hers. I carried my clothes and a towel down to the pool. I set them down. I dove in. I swam front crawl. Barriss dove in after me. I swam away from her, giggling. I came up, and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Catch me if you can, Barriss."  
I took off again, swimming underwater. She grabbed at my foot, and pulled me up. We both laughed, and she kissed me on the stomach. I shuddered in pleasure as her dark red lips touched my orange skinned stomach. She rose up again, and I kissed her mouth. She slid her tongue against mine. I placed my left hand on the side of her neck and my right on her right ear. I began to caress her as we kissed. She moaned involuntarily, exhaling warm air into my mouth. I shuddered in pleasure. She reached up with her left hand, running her olive colored fingers along the markings on my face. Her other hand gently caressed my montrals, and then moved down to my left lek. She began to stroke it, and I moaned. She reached back with both hands while kissing my neck passionately. Her roving hands found the clasp of my swimsuit bikini. She unhooked it, and pulled my bikini away. She flung it behind her. My hands sought out her bikini. I unhooked it and flung it out behind me. She undid my bikini bottom, and then I undid hers. She gently massaged my clit, her olive skinned hand rubbing gently across my entrance. I took a deep breath, and sank. I swam away, and came up giggling.

"Catch me if you can, lover girl!"

"Oh, are you playing hard-to-get?"

She swam up behind me, and pulled me to the top. She kissed me again. She caressed my tongue with hers, and stroked my soft orange neck. She licked my soft breasts, causing me to shudder in pleasure. I swam away, and climbed the ladder. I sat on a pool chair on all fours. I tilted my ass towards her. She knelt over my calves, and began to rub her clit against my leg. She licked my clit, and I shuddered in pleasure. She laid me on my side, and straddled my leg so that our clits rubbed together. I moaned in pleasure as we ground together. We stood up, and continued to kiss. We kissed and straddled each other. She broke away.

"Hold on."

She pulled out an inflatable bed. She blew it up and set on the pool. We climbed on. She kissed my left lek.

POV: Barriss Offee

We laid down facing each other's crotches. We went down on each other. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure, sending a breath of warm air against my area, and I moaned in pleasure. We climaxed together.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I shuddered in pleasure as I climaxed. I dove into the pool, and retrieved my swimsuit. I grabbed it, along with hers. I tossed them over the side. We placed them on the drying rack, and dried off. We got dressed.

"How much did this all cost you to build?"  
"You don't need to know."  
"I want to know."  
"One hundred thousand credits."

"What? You spent that much on me?"  
"Well, on us! The ship was forty thousand credits, and the cabin was sixty thousand credits."  
"Way too much. Don't get me wrong, I love it all."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Barriss and I were having lunch. We were having fruit. She had poured some Net'ra Gal. I drank some, and then used the Force to toss a Binka fruit. She devoured it.

"So, should we tell anybody about this yet," I asked through a mouthful of fruit.

"Yes. Maybe when we get back from this trip?"

"Alright, but who are we going to tell? Who can we trust NOT to the council about us?"  
"Probably Anakin and Obi-wan."  
"Why Master Skywalker?"  
"Well, he IS married to Senator Amidala!"

"Really? And what about Master Kenobi?"  
"Well, he is obviously in some sort of relationship with Duchess Satine."

"Okay. But what about MY master?"

"I don't know about Master Unduli, though. She's on the Council, and she seems like a rule follower."

"Well, I believe that if I asked her nicely not to tell anyone, that she would listen to me. She cares for me like a daughter."  
"So, yes, we should tell her. But no one else inside of the Order, unless the law of attachment is repealed. So, we'll make these announcements when we get back from Endor."

"Out of curiosity, Soka, when did you realize how you felt? I mean, truly realized. Knew that it was real not just a fantasy?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the tank. You know, I'd wanted to do that for a while. It's just that, in the flash of light as your saber came on, you looked, I don't know, angelic, and I couldn't resist my desire to lean over and kiss you. Did I take it too fast with that?"  
"No."

POV: Barriss Offee

"Want to hear a joke?"  
"Sure," My beautiful Togruta lover said.

"Okay. So, a Togruta walks into a bar. She sits down beside a man. He reaches over, and grabs her breasts. She slaps him. She then yells, 'keep your hands off me you horny bastard!' He answers 'Hey. I'm not horny! You are.' Get it? Montrals? They are…

"Horns," she said, finishing my sentence.

She chuckled.

"That's a good one, Barri!"

"Thanks, Soka."

"How do you unlock doors on Kashyyyk?"  
"I don't know?"  
"With a woo-key."

"That's good, Ahsoka! Here's one! Why did the smuggler cross the spacelanes?"  
"To get to the other side?"  
"You got it."

"Here's one, what did the Jedi say to the sheep?"  
"May the Force be with Ewe?"  
"Yes."

POV: Ahsoka Tano

"Hey, Barriss. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."  
"When did YOU realize how you truly felt? I mean, for me, it was around the time when we were trapped in the tank that I realized how madly in love with you I truly was. But when was it for you?"  
"Well, Ahsoka, I'd realized it probably about a year ago. I think, now looking back on it, I was in love with you before I realized it. I think now that I was in love with you from the moment I first saw you."  
"You know, I think that I myself was probably in love with you before I knew it."  
That night, we watched a romantic holodrama, then went to bed. We made love several times, then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Poems at Lunch

POV: Barriss Offee

When I woke, I rolled over to give Ahsoka a kiss. But she was gone. I tiptoed to the refresher, used it, and snuck down the stairs. When I was about halfway down the stairs, there was a loud clank, followed by a stream of Togruti curses. I looked at the table. It was set. A couple glasses were there, as well as an ice bucket with two bottles in it. I crept up behind Ahsoka, and reached towards her. I noticed that all the cabinets were open. I spoke a line of reassuring words in Togruti.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I felt a pair of strong, familiar hands grasp my shoulders. They began to caress me. I spun around, forgetting the frying pan in my right hand.

POV: Barriss Offee

Something hard and metal struck me in the side. I looked at Ahsoka, who was holding a frying pan. She dropped it.  
"I'm so sorry, Barriss!"

"It's okay. What are you doing?"  
"I WAS trying to cook breakfast. I'm almost done. Go sit down."

Obediently, I went to the table and sat down. A moment later, she came back. She had a silver platter with dome lid. She set it down. She opened it. There were two steaks, some mashed potatoes, and some corn. The steak looked overdone, the potatoes looked lumpy, and the corn looked small. She put one of the steaks on my plate, and the other on hers. She put some potatoes and corn on each plate. She poured some Net'ra Gal. I sawed off a chunk of steak, and put it in my mouth. Despite the fact that it LOOKED overdone, it tasted perfect, but was chewy.

"How is it, Barriss?"

POV: Ahsoka Tano

She nodded and said, "It's perfect."

I looked at her, my eyes narrowing to slits.

"What else do you think about it?"

"It's perfect, Soka. Okay. Well, it IS a little chewy, but it's fine."  
I took a bite of my own. Unsurprisingly, it WAS a little chewy, but other than that, it was perfect. I raised my glass.

"To my beautiful girlfriend and our relationship," I said.

She clinked her glass against mine. I smiled.

"I know that the steak didn't come out QUITE right, and I'm sorry. I just, well, I wanted to do something romantic and cook breakfast for you."  
The smoke alarm beeped.

"What the blazes," Barriss said.

"OH. BLAST IT! That'd be the bacon!"

I ran into the kitchen, and removed the bacon, forgetting to put on a hot mitt. I howled as the hot pan burnt a line into me. Barriss came running in. Seeing me on the floor, her eyes widened, and she panicked.

"What happened, Ahsoka?"  
"Burnt myself."

She helped me up, and I ran cold water on my hand. I put a bacta patch on it. I put on the hot mitt, and transferred the bacon to another silver platter. I carried it out to the table, as she went to shut off the smoke alarm. She did so, and then opened several windows to drain the smoke.

"Sorry about that, Barriss."  
"It's okay."  
"I wanted to ask you something. When did you learn to speak Togruti?"  
"Well, after I first fell for you, I decided that if we needed to communicate sneakily, we could use Togruti! Or Mirialan. I'd help you learn it."

"I see. There's ANOTHER thing we could do for that. You see, it's a Togruta tradition that when a Togruta marries, the bride and groom exchange blood. This gives them a telepathic bond."

"Wow."

I picked up a piece of bacon. It crumbled as I put it in my mouth. We ate.

"Hey, Barriss. You want to hear a poem?"  
"Sure, Ahsoka."

"Alright. Here goes. Now, this might be really bad. I- well-I wrote this a few weeks ago for you."

"Wow. Thank you. I'm sure it'll be fine."

POV: Barriss Offee

Ahsoka launched into her poem.

"You are always on my mind. Ever since meeting you my feelings are in a whirlwind. Never shall I kiss someone else's lips. Never will we make any boring trips.

Barriss Offee, you are unbelievably beautiful. When I am near you my heart goes like a raging bull. Words cannot express what I felt when you said 'yes'.

Barriss Offee, you mean so much to me. I never knew this could be. You are my sweetheart day by day. I hope you never go away.

This gift is for you, I hope you will like it. I am dying to see your reaction, that I will admit. This poem has come to an end! There are many more I'd like to send."

I felt myself tearing up. With that, she handed me a box. I opened it. Inside was a necklace. It had a picture of her face and said her name.

"I'm wearing the other one! See," She showed me.

The one she was wearing said Barriss.

"Thank you so much, Ahsoka. This is beautiful!"

I put on the necklace.

"Do you want to hear one that I wrote?"  
"Sure, Barri."

"Okay. Here it is. I felt the urge to put my feelings in writing. Because when I met you I was struck by lightning. You are my eternal sunshine. When I first met you I knew it was a sign."  
Here I paused, seeing Ahsoka's eyes watering. I continued.

"With our love combined everything is in reach. Meeting you for the first time, I was without speech. The moment I saw you my heart was sold. I felt energized as if struck by one thousand volts.

Being with you makes everything else so futile. Being with you makes life really worthwhile. Eternal bliss is where I'm bound. Near you everything is sound.

All of you is what I need. I count the hours until my love is freed. I look forward to our next moment together. With you, life cannot get any better."

She began to cry.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"  
"That was so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Soka!"


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Coruscant

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was working on other stories.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As we walked onto the _Twilight II_, which was what we had named the yacht, I kissed Barriss on the lips. We headed for the cockpit and set a course for Coruscant. Once we were done setting the course, we took off, and I pressed Barriss against the pilot's chair, kissing her full on the lips. My tongue probed at the entrance of her mouth. She allowed me entrance. My hands pulled off her shirt, and I kissed her on the neck. I gently bit her olive-green skin, and began to suck. Barriss moaned in pleasure, and her hand went up my skirt and began to massage my wet slit through my panties. I let out an involuntary gasp. My hand grabbed a knot of her black hair, as my other hand rested lightly on her cheek. My kisses trailed down her chest, leaving a trail down her small, firm breasts. They came to rest on her stomach, just above her waist. I pulled down her panties, and then my kisses descended to her wet slit. My tongue probed at her wet slit. I broke the kiss, and picked her up. I carried her back to the bunks, kissing her again. I threw her gently down on the bunk, sat next to her. I kissed her again, and our legs wrapped together. My left hand slid down her panties and began to massage her damp green slit. Her hand balled together and scratched at the wall as she let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure. I broke the kiss and pulled off her panties. I pulled a strap-on dildo from under the bed, and buckled it on. Her eyes widened at the size of the plassteel length. Her surprise faded to a long moan of pleasure as I pushed the toy deep inside of her, breaking her virgin barrier. She bit her lip seductively as I rammed in and out of her. Soon she cummed, covering the toy.

"My turn," she growled.

I pulled out of her, surprised at the amount of cum covering the length.

"Take it off," Barriss ordered with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I complied. Barriss buckled it on. She moved behind me, and put her hands gently on my shoulders. She pushed inside of me. I screamed in pain at first, and then my scream turned to one of pleasure.

"FUCK ME, BARRISS! FUCK ME! RIGHT THERE!"

I moaned, and soon, I felt myself cumming. She moved in front of me again and pushed me onto my knees. She guided my head to the tip of the plassteel length.

"Suck!"

I took the tip of the fake cock in my mouth, and swirled it. My tongue slid across the tip. I took it deeper. Soon, she pulled the fake cock out of my mouth.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs."

I did, and she grabbed my knees. She pushed the fake cock into my pussy, breaking my barrier, and then pumped in and out of me. Soon, I cummed, my cum oozing out over the toy. There was a beep from the cockpit, and the yacht rocked. She pulled out, removed the cock, unbuckled it, used the Force to clean the cum off of us, and we got dressed.

"Get to the turret," she ordered, and she headed for the cockpit.

I headed for the gun, and got in.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack on the Temple

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I swiveled the turret, opening fire. The blasts were merely absorbed by the Separatist landing craft's deflector shields. An ion cannon blast from the cockpit struck it in the wing. I opened fire with the blaster cannon, and the bolts scorched the craft's armor as it descended.

"Hold on!"  
Barriss threw the ship into a long, looping roll as I fired a burst of blaster bolts into the landing craft's cockpit. The weaker transparisteel gave out under the bombardment, and the droids were sucked out by the wind of the high altitude we were fighting in. A pair of missiles struck our shields, and I swore. The _Twilight II _wasn't designed for endurance in combat, but rather agility and speed. I opened fire with the turret, and the vulture droid that had fired on us exploded in a flash of flame and twisted metal. A clone Z95 rolled to avoid a vulture droid's shots. The clone's wingman fired his twin cannons, and the droid exploded. The ship suddenly spiraled down towards the crippled transport, and I grimaced as we came incredibly close to impact. I heard explosions, and realized we'd picked up tails. Barriss had been having trouble shaking them. So, she'd made them crash into the transport. Suddenly, the transport rippled with explosions, and the shockwave pushed us towards one of the tall buildings. Barriss narrowly dodged crashing into the skyscraper.

"Unidentified yacht, please identify yourself immediately. We appreciate the assistance, but identify yourselves."

"Coruscant Control, this is _Twilight II_. I am Jedi Knight Barriss Offee and my companion is Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

Anakin's fighter soared overhead, rolling through the sky and firing its cannons. A vulture droid fired a concussion missile that destroyed its left engine. As the engine flared up with flames and smoke, I realized that something was off. Anakin would never have let his ship get damaged so easily. A new voice boomed from the intercom.

"The _Twilight II_? You dared?"  
I realized with a start that Anakin was in Coruscant Control.

"Who's piloting your fighter, Master?"

"An R2 unit designated R2-D5. Identical to R2-D2 in every way, including memories."

R2-D5 jerked the fighter into a looping roll, smoke still trailing from the destroyed engine. A moment later, another ship, which looked just like Anakin's spiraled up from the hangar bay. I sensed that Anakin was in the fighter. He jerked the controls, and executed a flawless loop de loop that made Barriss whistle in admiration.  
"Master Skywalker's one fine pilot, Ahsoka."

Anakin's cannons fired, and a vulture droid exploded in a shower of debris. A blast lanced down from the stars and a tower exploded in a spray of durasteel and transparisteel.

"That he is, Barriss. That he is."

Barriss rolled the ship.

"Meet me down in the council chambers."  
We drove towards the landing pad, my cannons blazing. Vulture droids exploded in our path as my blaster cannon shredded them. Anakin followed. We landed, and then Anakin did as well. We exited. We went to the council chambers. Anakin stood in front of a holoprojector.

"Master Skywalker," Barriss said respectfully.

"Hello, Barriss. Anyway, the defense of Coruscant is going poorly."

The temple rumbled and a chunk of ceiling fell towards Anakin. My hands went up, and I caught it with the Force. I threw the debris out the gaping hole.

"The Separatists have been doing that for hours. They're attempting to destabilize the temple."

"Do we have reinforcements, Master Skywalker?"  
"Please, call me Anakin. As for your question, no we don't," Anakin said, shaking his head.

I heard blasterfire.

"Just before the assault, most of the Jedi went out on missions including the entire council. We are meeting in the council chambers because the main planning rooms were destroyed. We've already lost 60 Jedi to a nerve gas that attacks Force sensitives. Put these on," Anakin shouted, tossing us gas masks.

We put them on just there was a hiss. Green gas flooded the room.

"42 of the Jedi we lost were Padawans and Younglings. The rest were Knights. I'm sort of in command right now."

Anakin's comlink beeped.

"Skywalker."

"This is Rex. Sir, we're losing ground. Of the brigade assigned me, I only have 6 troops left. I'm retreating."

"Rex, meet me in the council chambers. Wait, do you have any Jedi with you?"

"No, General Skywalker."

By the time Rex arrived, it was just him, and he was wounded.

"I think we're losing the temple," Anakin said with a frown.

"Damn it."

I punched the wall, and then swore.

"Down!"

Anakin tackled me, his hand reaching out and sweeping Barriss down as well. A turbolaser bolt punched through the wall, slicing through the space where we'd been standing. I caught a section of wall, preventing it from falling on myself. I threw it out the gaping hole. Barriss cried out. I looked over and saw that a chunk of debris had landed on her legs, pinning her. I lifted it with the Force. She stood up.

"Thanks, Ahsoka."

Rex stood up, and picked up his blasters. A blaster bolt narrowly avoided him. He fired twice, and the droid fell, two smoking holes in its chest. I activated my lightsabers. I deflected a burst of blasterfire from a super battle droid, and lunged. My blades flashed, and deactivated as they glanced off.

"Cortosis!"

I lifted it with the Force and spun it, so that its blasters overwhelmed another of the super battle droids. Then I threw it out a hole in the window. Anakin's mechanical fist connected with a droid's head, and he plunged his lightsaber through its stomach. He pulled out his lightsaber. Barriss unleashed a stream of Electric Judgement that swept across the line of cortosis reinforced super battle droids, deactivating them. Rex threw a droid popper grenade, and several more droids deactivated. My lightsabers reactivated, and I sliced a rocket droid in half with one blade, while my other sliced through the fibers of its neck.


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

POV: Barriss Offee

Master Skywalker swore.

"We have to get out of here."

"Master Skywalker, did you send a recall?"  
"Yes."

"Where'd you tell them to meet us?"

"In the council chambers. Why?"  
"Tell them to meet us on the moon."

We ran to the landing pad, fighting our way past the droids.  
"We're retreating, but we'll be back."

Ahsoka and I ran onto the _Twilight II_, and Master Skywalker climbed into his fighter. We took off.

"Where are we going, Barriss?"

"We're going to meet the other Jedi on the moon, and then we'll say what the council says to do."

We landed and exited the ships.  
POV: Ahsoka Tano

"Anakin, before the other Jedi arrive, Barriss and I have something to tell you."

I slid my orange hand into Barriss's olive skinned hand.

"Barriss and I are together," I said.

Anakin did not look surprised.

"Congratulations, both of you. How long?"

"Oh, about a week now."

I cupped Barriss's chin in one hand, and kissed her. She kissed me back, and the kiss grew more heated. After a moment, we remembered that we weren't alone. We broke the kiss, blushing.

"I love you, Barriss," I said quietly.

"I love you too, Ahsoka," she answered.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Barriss, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I was not surprised that Ahsoka and Barriss were together. I had been wondering when it was going to happen, in fact.

POV: Barriss Offee

"Sure, Master Skywalker," I said.

We walked behind a tree.

"Barriss, I don't really mind that you are with Ahsoka. In fact, I'm happy for you both. I can tell that you make Ahsoka happy, and that makes me happy. But, Ahsoka's like a little sister to me. If you hurt her, I won't be happy with you, Barriss."

Something in his tone told me that he was not joking.

"I have no intention of hurting Ahsoka, Master Skywalker."

"Please, you can call me Anakin."

"Okay, Anakin. I really have no intention of hurting Ahsoka."

"I believe you, Barriss."


	8. Chapter 8: Confronted

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I spun the _Twilight II_'s turret around, firing my blaster cannons. A vulture droid exploded into a twisted chunk of scorched metal. I saw blasterfire on a landing platform as clone troopers pushed through the droid forces occupying the temple. Master Windu chopped a droid in half with his purple lightsaber. We landed, running off the ship, and charged into action. Rex fired two shots from his blaster pistols, and two commando droids fell, smoking holes between the photoreceptors. Master Secura sprang, twisting through the air and chopping a droid in half with her blue lightsaber. Master Unduli unleashed a current of the Force, sending dozens of droids flying off the landing platform we were on.  
"Go!"

Rex rolled, coming up with his blasters firing.

"Barriss!"

I hurled my lightsaber as she ducked. My lightsaber flew over her head and separated a commando droid's head from its body. Anakin blew the rest of the droids off the landing platform with the Force.

"Let's move!"

The clones pushed through the defenses, slaughtering the droids who had taken the Temple. Soon, the droids were driven out, and the normal order was restored.

**Two Weeks Later…**

Two weeks later, Barriss and I were called before the council.  
"Knight Offee, Padawan Tano. Learned we have of an inappropriate relationship between you. What say you in your defense?"  
"Those allegations are completely untrue," Barriss said her face calm.

I could see through her emotionless expression, though, because I knew her so well.

"Unsure, we are. Give you the benefit of the doubt, we will."

Underneath Barriss's emotionless expression, I could tell that she was angry, upset, and worried. I was to.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Master Skywalker. Investigating, we are, a potential violation of the Jedi Code. Involves Padawan Tano, it does. Believe, we do that between her and Knight Offee, an inappropriate relationship exists. Know anything, do you?"

"Masters, while Ahsoka can be stubborn and rebellious at times, I have never seen anything that would indicate Ahsoka being inappropriate relationship with Knight Offee. I do however know that they are good friends, which is not a violation of the code," I lied.

Yoda nodded.

"Understand, I do. Thank you for your time."


	9. Chapter 9: Banished

POV: Ahsoka Tano

A month and a half after being confronted by the council, I had to take the next step.

"Barriss," I said, dropping to one knee, "you mean the world to me, and there is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"  
Her eyes widened, and her hand covered her mouth. She was silent, and for a moment, I thought maybe I'd rushed things. But then she nodded.

"Yes," she said, choking back tears of joy.

I stood up, kissing her.

"I love you, Barriss," I said.

"I love you too, Soka."

The next day, we were called yet again before the council.

"Padawan Tano, Knight Offee. We have almost undeniable evidence that is indicative of a romantic relationship between the two of you."  
"Suspended, you are, indefinitely. An investigation, we will launch immediately. A trial, there will be. Suggest, I do, that you begin preparing a defense. Restrained to your respective quarters, you are."

I paced through me and Anakin's quarters.

"I can't stand this waiting," I shouted, punching the wall.

My knuckles flared with pain. But fortunately, I didn't have to wait very long. Within a week after we were interrogated, I was called forward again.

"Padawan Tano, we know of the relationship between you and Knight Offee. We have voted and you are to be punished for your violation of the Jedi Code. Padawan Tano, you are hereby stripped of your Padawan status and you will be returned to your home planet of Shili. You are to have no interaction with anyone from your life as a Jedi."

I gasped as Master Windu spoke.

"Leave for Shili, you will, first light tomorrow."

**To Be Continued…**

**So I know that is a horrible cliffhanger, and I'm sorry. But I felt it was time for some drama, and not just of the action adventure type. After all, it's been 8 chapters of Barrisoka fluff.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Visit

POV: Barriss Offee

I kicked the white dust under my feet before dropping to my knees. It took every ounce of self-discipline to keep from screaming into the sky with anger. I hated this hellhole of a dustball. Worst of all was the fact that I was all alone. There were animals, which kept me from starving to death, when I could catch them. All I wanted was to be with Ahsoka again.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Asari approached me.

"Soka! There's a ship!"  
"Where?"  
"In the main clearing."

I grabbed my spear and ran outside. The warriors of my clan had surrounded a ship and were standing, spears lowered.  
"Stand down! Stand down! I know that ship!"  
"Your Majesty?"

My sister glanced at me.

"Ahsoka?"  
The ramp lowered and Padme walked off.

"Padme!"

I ran to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's nice to see you again, Padme."

POV: Padme Amidala

"Bow to the queen," one of the warriors shouted at me, jabbing the tip of his spear towards my face.

"Stand down! She doesn't need to bow. She's an old friend of mine," Ahsoka said.

The young Togruta girl next to Ahsoka glanced at me curiously. She tugged at Ahsoka's sleeve.

"Soka? Who is she?"

"Asari, this is my old friend, Padme Amidala. She's a senator. She's also married to my former Master from when I was a Jedi," Ahsoka replied, glancing down at the girl, then, to me, she added, "this is my sister, Asari."

"It's nice to meet you, Asari," I said kindly, crouching to eye level with her.

I picked her up. She was surprisingly light for her age. She beamed ear to ear. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and set her down gently. She giggled before hugging me tightly.

"Down with Queen Ahsoka!"

A spear narrowly missed Ahsoka. She caught the shaft with one hand and snapped her elbow into the Togruta warrior's face. She flipped him on his back and knocked him to the ground as he clambered back up. She twirled her spear, and spun, striking a second warrior in the ribs and stunning him. She snapped the tip of the shaft into his face, smashing his nose in a spray of blood. I drew my blaster and fired, striking one of the attacking Togruta warriors in the side and dropping him. I slammed Ahsoka to the ground, knocking her away from an enormous boulder that plowed through the dirt where she'd been standing. I heard a blaster cannon fire, and the catapult exploded. I heard the whine of engines and the _Twilight II _landed beside my yacht.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin ran off the ship, lightsaber ignited. I reached out with the Force, sending several of the rebel Togrutas flying away from me. He decapitated a rebel with a quick backhand slash. He reached out, pulling a rebel close with the Force. He drove his blade through the warrior's chest, and then pulled it out, before sending the corpse spinning away. Padme fired two shots from her blaster pistol, dropping a pair of the invading Togruta warriors.  
"Retreat! Retreat!"

The survivors ran from the clearing and Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.


	11. Chapter 11: A Possible Lead?

POV: Ahsoka Tano

"So, I uh, I have to ask. Do you have any news for me? Anything about perhaps, where Barriss is?"  
Anakin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. But no. We've actually had to take a break from our…illicit investigation."

"What? Why?"  
"We think Master Yoda was beginning to suspect that we were trying to figure it out. He met with me and asked me if I was investigating where Barriss was and that I wasn't allowed to do so. I can't tell for sure, but I think he may have had suspicions. And we can't help if Master Yoda finds out."

I nodded.

Padme's comlink rang and she answered.

"It's my contact. Yes?"

After a moment she nodded.  
"I'll inform her."

"According to my contact, Barriss was placed on a shuttle destined for Mirial. He doesn't know for sure if that was completely accurate, but it's somewhere to start, right?"  
"Mirial. No, I don't think they would send her there."  
"Why not?"  
"Well think about it. They may have sent me to Shili, but it would be too obvious for them to send both us to our respective home planets. I mean, still check it out, in case I'm wrong, but I don't think she's there."

"You might be right," Anakin said as realization dawned in his eyes.

"Can you stay for dinner?"

"No. We should get back. It was nice seeing you again. We'll come see you as often as we can, but it might be a while before we can. I think we were pushing our luck by doing so this time."


	12. Chapter 12: Barriss's Message

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Two weeks after my visit to Shili, I resumed the investigation, starting with the rumor from Padme's contact that Barriss had been put on a shuttle to Mirial. But, when I arrived there and bribed an official to not tell of my investigation and also questioned him, he said that he was extremely high ranking and would have known of such an occurrence, if it happened. He also informed me that he did not know of any such event. Cursing, I turned and walked away.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As I slept, a vision floated in my mind. It was Barriss, standing on a dusty planet with her eyes closed in concentration. They snapped open and she begin to speak.

"_Ahsoka. I'm not sure if you are getting this message. But I'm on a desert planet in the Outer Rim. It's not Tatooine. I…I saw the planet from orbit and I don't know where it is. But it appears white from orbit, if that helps. I miss you, Ahsoka. Please, come find me._"  
I woke with a gasp.

POV: Barriss Offee

I smiled as I released the connection, which had been extremely tiring. I hoped against hope that Ahsoka had received my message and that she would be able to learn where the planet was on.


	13. Chapter 13: Sharli

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I was summoned before the council one afternoon, but not told why. I walked into the room, and noticed a line of younglings.

"Master Skywalker. You will be receiving a new Padawan. Normally we would not give you one after your failure as a Master, but in these dark times, we need as many active Jedi and Padawans as possible. However, despite this, we will not overlook violations of the Jedi Code and allow Padawan Tano and Knight Offee back into the order. Pick a Padawan."

I turned back to them, and scanned the group. There were three boys and three girls. Among the boys were a human who appeared to be about 16, a Togruta, who appeared to be about 14 and a Rodian who looked to be about 16 as well. Among the girls was a Twi'lek, who appeared about 15, a Rodian, who looked about 14, and a Nautolan, who looked to be about 15. My eyes drifted back to the Twi'lek girl.  
"What's your name, Youngling?"  
"Sharli. Sharli Ren."

"I'd like to have Sharli as my Padawan."

**POV: Sharli Ren**

Master Skywalker's reaction to me was confusing. And I hadn't expected him to select me. After all, I wasn't the strongest of my class, and he was a legend. So, I had to ask why he had selected me.

"Master? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He turned to me.  
"Why did you select me as your Padawan?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. Maybe because you remind me of someone. My former Padawan. Ahsoka Tano."

"What happened?"

"Well, she engaged in a romantic relationship that violated the Jedi Code, the council found out, and she was stripped of her rank and banished back to Shili."

"Who was her boyfriend?"

"Not boyfriend. Girlfriend. And the other girl was Jedi Knight Barriss Offee."

"And I remind you of her how?"

"Well, you are about her age, because she was 14 when she was assigned to me, and 16 when expelled. And you seem to have a similar attitude to hers."

"I see."

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end. Maybe two more chapters. Long chapters so it doesn't seem so short, but still. If enough people want me to, I'll make a sequel (actually I'm planning on doing a sequel later).**


	14. Chapter 14: Padawans Past and Present

**POV: Sharli Ren**

"Sharli, while we have no assigned mission, I would like to help me with my private investigation that I have been told I am not allowed to make."  
"Sure master. What do you need?"  
"Let me explain. After they stripped Barriss and Ahsoka of their ranks, they sent Ahsoka to Shili, as I told you, but they also banished Barriss. And I don't know where. Me and my wife have been attempting to learn, so that we can bring Barriss to Ahsoka. I also want to go to Shili and check on Ahsoka. I want to see how she's doing."

We walked to Master Skywalker's ship, and he paused.

"This is the _Twilight_. My personal ship. I got it on the very second mission me and Ahsoka went on together. She arrived during the battle of Christophsis, and after we captured the planet, we were immediately assigned a mission to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son. During the mission to rescue his son, we got this ship. We used it to escape the planet Teth with Rotta, the Huttlet. He was very sick and we were forced to fly all the way from Teth to Tatooine on the _Twilight_, after Separatist fighters destroyed our cruiser's landing bay."

We headed inside, and booted up the ship.  
"As you can imagine, this ship holds a lot of memories for me. Good and bad. Mostly good, though. That's how it was when I was with Ahsoka."  
"She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"Yes. She did. She was like a little sister."

"I'll do my best to be the same to you."

And I genuinely meant the words. While I didn't know my master very well, I liked him and I didn't like to see him hurting like that.  
"Sharli, just be yourself unless a mission demands it. And please call me Anakin."

When we arrived at Shili, my head was spinning, for we had spent the entire trip talking about missions Anakin and Ahsoka had gone on. We landed and approached the camp.  
"Halt!"

The guards aimed their spears at us.  
"It's me. Anakin Skywalker."

"My apologies sir. Who is your companion?"  
"This is my new Padawan, Sharli Ren. Can we pass?"  
"Just keep an eye on her."

"I will. I forgot to mention, Ahsoka's the queen of Shili."

The guards let us pass and we entered the camp.

"Anakin!"

A young Togruta girl ran out, wrapping her tiny arms around Anakin's legs. She appeared too young to be Ahsoka.  
"Hello, Asari! Where's your sister?"

The girl pointed.  
"Thanks Asari. This is Sharli Ren, my new Padawan. Sharli, this is Asari Tano, Ahsoka's younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, shaking the girl's hand.  
"My pleasure."

We headed for the tent, and Anakin walked confidently towards a Togruta who leaned over a table.  
"Hello Ahsoka."  
She whirled around.  
"Anakin! It's good to see you again!"

"Ahsoka, this is my new Padawan, Sharli Ren. Sharli, this is Ahsoka Tano. My former Padawan."  
"It's nice to meet you. Anakin's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, he has? Good things, I hope."  
"Yes," I said, chuckling.


	15. Chapter 15: Duel

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I parried Ventress's lightsabers with my own.

"I know where your Padawan's secret lover is, Skywalker!"

"Tell me!"

"No. You have to earn the information from me first."  
Ventress shoved me backwards with the Force. I flipped to my feet as she lunged, lightsaber sweeping downwards in a powerful cut that I ducked.  
"Hah. You are not earning the information about where you can find that slutty Mirialan!"

"Don't you dare call Barriss that!"  
"Do you want your slut of a Padawan to ever see that whore again?"  
"Don't call Ahsoka a slut!"  
I lunged, stabbing at the Dathomirian Dark Jedi. Ventress twirled aside and backflipped away. She turned and sprang, leaping high into the air and landing on a girder. As she jumped again, her lightsaber slashed out behind her, severing the chains that held the girder in the air. It flew down at me, but I deflected it with a quick Force push.  
"Get back here!"  
I reached out with the Force and yanked her back towards me.  
"Tell me where I can find Barriss!"  
"You'll have to catch me first!"  
She slammed my head against the wrecked girder, knocking me to the ground. I felt blood oozing down the side of my head as she sprang away. I stood up. I heard the whine of a ship's engines, and Ventress's fighter soared overhead.

"Damn it!"

My comm beeped, and I answered.  
"Skywalker."

"Master. I've reached the citadel and am in position. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way!"

I climbed to my feet and ran off to find Sharli.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

POV: Sharli Ren

Anakin ran up to me, panting heavily. He crouched and approached. Blood oozed from a gash on his forehead.

"Master. You're hurt!"  
"It's nothing. Let's go!"

I leapt, leading the way. My green lightsaber was a blur as I slashed through the entire front line of droid guards in less than a minute. Anakin stabbed his lightsaber through the door and moved it in a circle, slicing a hole. He kicked the hole, knocking a chunk of metal out of the door. He climbed through, and I heard blasterfire. As the blasterfire died, I climbed through as well. Dozens of droids littered the floor, slashed to pieces by Anakin's lightsaber.  
"This is Skywalker. We're in."

We ran through the maze of metal tunnels, slashing through any droids we encountered, and then grabbed the datachip that was the objective. Moving to the reactor core of the facility, Anakin pulled a block of explosives from his pack.  
"You know, this reminds me of something. During the battle of Christophsis, after I met Ahsoka, I was fighting droids and she was planting charges on a shield generator. I know, this is a reactor core on a different planet, and I'm the one putting the charges, but still, it reminds me of her."

"I understand."

He placed the charges and set the timer. We ran out the rear door and sprinted away, just as the timer ran out. The shockwave sent us flying and slammed us to the ground. My ears were ringing as I stood up. Anakin climbed to his feet and activated his comm.

"This is Skywalker. The compound has been destroyed. I repeat, the intel has been recovered and the compound has been destroyed. We're heading back to my ship. Come on, Sharli. Let's get out of here. The separatists may have called for reinforcements, however the battle has been won. For now."

We ran to the ship and climbed in. As we prepared to jump to hyperspace Anakin froze, his hand hovering over the button to jump to hyperspace.

"Wait. I...I sense something. A...a presence. Familiar, but I can't identify it."  
"Is it a Sith?"

Anakin shook his head.

"No. Definitely Force sensitive. But not Sith. No. Not the Dark Side."  
"Can you trace it, Master? Maybe it's that Barriss girl."

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke with arms wrapped around me. I smiled, my eyes still closed, then I prepared to roll over and kiss Asari on the forehead. But when I opened my eyes, I glanced down to see green arms. I rolled over and found myself staring right at Barriss. Unbidden, tears of joy formed in my eyes. I kissed her on the forehead gently, not wanting to wake her when she looked so peaceful. Her eyes slid open.

"Good morning Ahsoka," she said before yawning.

"Barriss. I'm so glad you're back."  
She kissed me.

"I love you so much Ahsoka. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I had no way off that planet, and it took Anakin a while to find me."

I nodded.  
"When did you get here?"  
"Very late last night. I didn't want to wake you."

I kissed her briefly.

**So that's it for this one. There will be a sequel, but not for a while, especially since I don't really have any ideas other than the Barrisoka fluff part. A fanfiction needs an actual conflict and such not just family fluff after all, and I don't have the conflict in my mind yet. It's been fun writing this story, and I hope my readers had as much fun with it as I did.**


End file.
